Online gaming has become a very popular activity for many individuals. The ability for an individual to play games, interact with other individuals and to have access to entertainment from one's own home has been a major draw. Additionally, with the advent of online gambling, an individual may play Casino games from their home without needing to actually go to a casino to gamble. The ability to wager real life money in an online atmosphere has also driven this huge industry. A player may wager money from a credit card or from a bank account and may play these online games as if they were sitting in a casino. If the player wins money, that money may be linked to their account and/or credited to the individual's credit card number.
Many different online websites offer different types of game play including traditional games such as solitaire, poker and the like. These websites allow an individual to log on and play the games either by themselves or play as a collective group with others. These websites also allow the individual to play with many other players located at distant locations around the globe. Moreover, the individual has the ability to play a plurality of different games without the need for a physical game board which is often required in the real world application of the same game. Thereby the individual may skip from game to game without the need to pack and unpack the appropriate games. This gives the individual much more freedom to play multiple different games and the desire to play more games than would normally be done by the individual.
However, many times, this impersonal interaction with a computer/internet game is not very fulfilling. Additionally, the desire and reward for playing a particular game isn't the same as playing a real world game. For example, in a real world game, when playing with other individuals, there is typically banter and talk between the individuals, including body language and the like. This is absent from the online/virtual gaming world. Additionally, the rewards from winning an online game is much less tangible than from winning a real life game played with other individuals.
Many different online gaming systems allow an individual playing an online game to collect points for doing specific things in a game, winning a game or answering questions correctly. These points are accumulated by the individual and can represent a ranking against other individuals playing identical games. This ranking can give the individual a goal to work towards, but does not always stimulate the individual to play more games. Other online websites give real life rewards for contributing to the online website such as the submission of questions to be included into a game play.
However, a problem that exists is that there are no online gaming systems that give real world rewards for online play. As noted earlier, in order for an individual to receive a real world reward for online participation, it typically requires the individual to submit some tangible portion into the game or online site itself. No reward is given for merely playing the game or participating in the online site.
A need therefore exists for a system and a method that rewards an individual for online participation and/or play of an internet website wherein the individual may receive real world, tangible rewards for their participation and play. Additionally, a need therefore exists for a system and a method for rewarding an individual for online play and participation on an online website.
Moreover, a need exists for a system and method for calculating a reward to be sent to an individual for participating and playing online games.